


Love and Lies of Borrowed Time

by greatgreenjewel



Series: Love and Lies of Borrowed Time [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgreenjewel/pseuds/greatgreenjewel
Summary: Through the harsh mountain winters and dry, desert lands, Arthur Morgan falls in love with a woman. They learn to overcome the struggles of outlaw country and their own gang. This is the story of their love and adventure together, running from the law and dealing with the tragedies, treacheries, and trials of an unforgiving time.





	1. Meet OC Elizabeth "Ellie" Daniels

 

## 

_“they say i drink whiskey, my money’s my own,  
                      and them that don’t like me can leave me alone.”_

 

 

  


                                       **BASICS**

 **Fandom:** Red Dead Redemption 2  
**Story:**[Love and Lies of Borrowed Time](https://twinrocks.tumblr.com/post/181808757448/love-and-lies-of-borrowed-time-story-line)  
**Full Name:**  Elizabeth “Ellie” Grace Daniels (Moine)  
**Age:**  24  
**Gender:** Female  
**Sexuality:**  Pansexual  
**Pronouns:**  She | Her   
**Looks:**  [[x](http://bienenkiste.tumblr.com/post/172763870064/she-could-have-been-a-cowboy-photographed-by)] Ellie has medium bright, blonde hair that passes just her shoulder. Her skin is fair and almost translucent at times- not mattering to the glowing, summer sun that she works in all day. She has baby blue eyes and is 5’4. Though a young twenty-four, she’s very mature for her age from the amount of stuff she has seen. Ellie can wear both mud-tracked jeans and dresses and be comfortable in either. Ellie likes people for who they are as a person, not their physical attributes. [Facematch: Anja Niemi, [Credit](https://www.creativeboom.com/inspiration/anja-niemis-photography-series-she-could-have-been-a-cowboy-explores-femininity/)]

 

                                     **OTHER**

 **Family:** Ex-Husband, Oliver Moine, Deceased. Mother: Eleanor Daniels, Deceased. Father: Kent Daniels, Brother: Unnamed, Deceased.   
**Birthplace:** Strawberry, West Elizabeth  
**Job:**  Stable-person, Amos Levi’s Blacksmith and Farrier, Valentine.   
**Phobias:**  Losing the ones she loves.   
**Guilty pleasures:**  Violet Snowdrops  
**Hobbies:** Keeping up tack and feed at the stables, donating to homeless veterans when she can, helping gang members with camp chores when she’s free to do so. Can almost always be found with Poppy, her Leopard black and white-speckled Appaloosa.   
**Favorite Locations:** [[x](http://tacituskilgores.tumblr.com/post/180655720979/cumberland-forest-new-hanover)] Ellie loves to come up to Cumberland Forrest, New Hanover, to clear her mind. Walking the Bacchus Bridge gives her a sense of pride and independence. She gazes at the waterfall that flows ever lightly without a worry in the world and reminds herself to keep pushing. 

 

 

Her secondary favorite location is the bridge that welcomes you into Wapiti Indian Reservation, usually perched with a bald eagle on it. 

                                      **MORALS**

 **Morality Alignment:**  True Neutral  
**Sins:**  Anger/Wrath, Lust  
**Virtues:**  Justice, Patience, Honesty, Loyalty, Compassion  


                                **THIS OR THAT?**

introvert / **extrovert  
****organized**  / disorganize  
close-minded /  **open-minded  
**calm / anxious /  **restless  
**disagreeable / agreeable /  **in between  
**cautious / reckless /  **in between  
****patient / impatient  
****outspoken**  / reserved  
leader / follower /  **flexible  
****empathetic**  / unempathetic  
optimistic / pessimistic /  **realistic  
**traditional / modern /  **in between  
****hard-working**  / lazy / unmotivated  


                               **RELATIONSHIPS:**

 **Close Friends:**  
**⋆ Amos Levi:** Took Ellie in at the age of fourteen, gave her a job, room, and warm food after her mother passed away. Amos Levi was friends with her father, Kent Daniels.   
**⋆ Arthur Morgan:** Love of Ellie’s life. Second Protagonist of this story.   
_Quote: “We're thieves in a world that don't want us no more.”_  
**⋆ Abigail Roberts:** Ellie’s closest friend in the gang, confiding in her with all of her secrets and thoughts.  
_Quote: “If they so much as put one bruise on him I swear, I'll bring the fires of hell on them myself.”_  
**⋆ John Marston: **Because of her ties to Arthur and Abigail, Ellie sees a lot of John- making him check up on Arthur when he becomes worrisome.   
_Quote: “Guess about all I got left now is doubts. Doubts and scars.”_  
**⋆ Jack Marston:**  Ellie watches Jack when either parent has stepped off, even taking him on adventurous trips to learn new things and embrace the surrounding nature.   
_Quote: “Did you catch the bad guys?”_  
**⋆ Sadie Adler:**  Sadie’s Ellie’s second closest friend, relating more to her than any other with the troublesome past of losing the ones they love.   
_Quote: “Nobody's taking nothing from me ever again.”_

 **Friends:**  
**⋆ Tilly Jackson:** Not too close, but not too far away- Tilly is always a shoulder to cry on and a kind one at that, for Ellie.   
_Quote: “Most of us grew up hungry and scared and alone, one way or another.”_  
**⋆ Lenny Summers:** Always pleased with his good attitude and optimism, Ellie adores Lenny and the bond he has with Arthur.   
_Quote: “Living free out here, Like this... I wouldn't have it any other way.”_  
**⋆ Molly O’Shea:**  Molly isn’t the closest with Ellie, but they’re always kind to one another when seeing. Molly waves as she turns the phonograph on in Dutch’s tent.   
_Quote: “You’re playing a dangerous game.”_

 **Acquaintances:**  
**⋆ Dutch Van Der Linde:**  Ellie stays out of Dutch’s way. Since she had not been an original gang member, she makes sure to keep her head level in fear of what he may do- though he has approved and taken to Ellie, as told to Arthur.   
_Quote: “They’re chasing us hard, because we represent everything they fear  
_**⋆ Hosea Matthews:**  Ellie looks up to Hosea, with all of his wisdom, and praises him for raising Arthur to be such a fine man. She doesn’t usually speak with him enough.   
_Quote: “I wish I had acquired wisdom at less of a price.”  
_**⋆ Sean MacGuire:**  Ellie has a small crush on Sean and all of his Irish charm, but isn’t foolish enough to let herself get close to him.   
_Quote: “Just leave it to me. I can talk a dog off a meat wagon.”_  
**⋆ Charles Smith:**  Ellie doesn’t usually communicate with Charles, but admires the amount of respect and love he puts into all things in life- especially hunting and skinning animals, making sure to use all of their providing.   
_Quote: “The amount of hell we've raised, we're owed some back.”_  
**⋆Leopold Strauss:** Ellie is angry with him for making Arthur do his dirty work, and blames him for what has come. She selfishly wishes it were Leopold in Arthur’s position. Other than that, she doesn’t know him well enough to make a judgement.   
_Quote: “It's a nasty world out there, and it's catching up with us...”_  
**⋆ Mr. Pearson:** Ellie only knows him as the one who feeds them, and wouldn’t catch herself alone with him.   
_Quote:_ “The people are happy and well fed. I think perhaps we'll be ok.”  
**⋆ Mary-Beth Gaskill:** Sweet sometimes, snide the others- Mary-Beth is passive aggressive with Ellie. Ellie thinks it’s because she has a tiny crush on Arthur.   
_Quote: “Gentlemen, I think I've got something good.”_  
**⋆ Karen Jones:**  Karen isn’t the biggest fan of Ellie.   
_Quote: “Running scams, robbing banks, screwing over the rich and horrible”_  
**⋆ Javier Escuella:** Doesn’t talk to Ellie, due to her relationship with Arthur- would if things were different.   
_Quote: “If we have to fight, we fight. If we have to run, we'll run. If we must die, we'll die, but... We'll stay free.”_  
**⋆ Uncle:**  Only sees Ellie when John and Abigail are around, occasionally pretends to be passed out drunk but the tree stumps to look at Ellie and the other girls.   
_Quote: “People call me lazy. I'm not lazy. Just don't like working. There's a difference.”_  
**⋆ Josiah Trelawny:**  Ellie doesn’t see Trelawny enough to form a friendship, though she desperately wants to due to his mysterious personality.   
_Quote: “How can romance ever be silly? It's all we have.”_  
**⋆ Reverend Swanson:**  Ellie’s tolerant with Swanson’s alcoholism and rants to Arthur, and doesn’t mind that Arthur puts time into listening to his problems. She feels pity for his soul.  
_Quote: “I had real suffering and I lost everything, my vocation, my faith, my family ...”_

 **Enemies:**  
**⋆ Micah Bell:** Micah disgusts Ellie with his attitude.   
_Quote: “I believe there's winners and losers... and nothing else besides.”_  
**⋆ Bill Williamson:** Ellie doesn’t like Bill for being caught more than once talking about her and Arthur together, he also disgusts him with his manner.   
_Quote: “Don't try anything stupid and we won't do anything unkind.”_  
**⋆ Susan Grimshaw:**  Angry with the fact that Ellie is one more girl Susan has to ‘take care of’, Susan doesn’t approve of her joining the gang- regardless of the fact that Ellie does her own things.   
_Quote: “I swear half of you would just rot in your own filth, if nobody kept you in check.”_  
**⋆ Leopold Strauss:**  Ellie is angry with him for making Arthur do his dirty work, and blames him for what has come. She selfishly wishes it were Leopold in Arthur’s position.   
_Quote: “It's a nasty world out there, and it's catching up with us...”  
_ **⋆ Kent Daniels:** Abusive and alcoholic father, left in Strawberry.   
  
**Deceased:**  
~~~~**⋆ Oliver Moine:**  Husband of two months before falling ill.   
**⋆** **Eleanor Daniels:**  Died when Ellie was fourteen years old, “falling when she hit her head”.


	2. Chapter 2

   Bullets blasted and ripped through the tree trunks nearby as Arthur and Ellie rode past them. A glimmer of flames shot through the shotgun barrel closest to her, lighting up the dusking sky. O’Driscolls swarmed in from all surrounding sides.

   “Arthur!” She screamed, scattering for the sight of him. “There’s too many of ‘em! We need to break off!” Ellie yelled, knowing he wouldn’t like the idea but that we had no other choice at this point. They had stumbled upon one of Colm’s camps at Six Point Cabin when Isabel was startled by a low-lying rattler.

   “Are you crazy, woman!” He shouted back, staying close while trying to maneuver and manage the reigns and his repeater rifle.

   “You know where to go, I can handle myself!” Ellie argued, not budging on this plan. She didn’t want to see him die, nor did she want to lead these maggots back to camp. The woods of the Cumberland Forest were unfamiliar but giving in the trying time. He looked to her, nodded, and they both took off in separate ways trailed with four or five O’Driscolls each.

   After handling the band of men, Ellie knew it was safe enough to make it back to camp. Finally, she saw the faces of Sadie, Lenny, and Hosea. Throwing a leg over Poppy, she heard the sound of her saddle’s leather shift and squeak. “Hosea,” Ellie greeted, knowing he’d be the one with information on Arthur’s whereabouts.

   “Ellie,” He paused. “He wanted me to tell you Dutch had sent him and a few others into town upon his arrival. They’re meant to make an introduction for us in Valentine.” Hosea’s unique and tangy voice silked out. Sadie crossed her arms across her chest and scoffed at the news.

   “Do you think townsfolk are who we need to be acquainting ourselves with at the moment?” She echoed low enough for Dutch not to hear, but loud enough to carry her usual amount of sass and sarcasm.

   “Better them than those damn O’Driscolls.” Ellie added, patting and brushing of her legs, pulling twigs from her hair, and wiping strands of blood from her face.

   “I hear ya.” Sadie said, lit with an enraged fire still ignited inside of her core.

   “Valentine, you say?” Ellie questioned.

   “He’s got Bill with him, no way you could miss ‘em.” Lenny said, looping the sling of his Lancaster around his shoulder. “Just up north is all.” He added, pointing through the trees in the direction of the path.

   “Thanks, y’all.” She appreciated, feeding a peach to her girl before setting off for the small town. Knowing the place, Ellie thought back to the first time she had met Arthur with a coy side-smirk to her smile. The rest of ride was set in a flashback.

 

                _The sound of a snap shuttered off of B. L. Dalton’s Gunsmith walls. A track in the mud stood still as the old wooden wagon wheel plummeted into the pit of sludge. A nearby caravan had lost its disk, nearly tumbling over on itself. My hands met the two-toned colored timber, rustic but unique. Weight adjusted as I threw my body into the leaning side, pushing it up and giving it the slack it needed. A few other men joined and overtook my hold, for they thought it was not a lady’s job. I bent down to gather up the broken axel’s pieces and tried to put them together to see its original fit. It was useless._

_“Ma’am,” A man called out from around the corner of the horse drawn carriage, wearing a top hat and dingy suit. He walked with a half-limp and seemed to be older, pointing his finger at me. “Where am I, my dear?” He asked, stepping closer to me._

_“Valentine,” A second voice said, cutting off my chance. I didn’t hear the click of spurs hit his boots as he walked up to us. “Need a hand?” He offered, shifting the bandolier across his chest. Men shuffled around to find a prop for their places, scattering talk among themselves._

_“Why yes, young man. Thank you very much, Mr.-“ The stagecoach driver paused to catch the stranger’s name, speaking in a high-class tone._

_“Arthur Morgan.” He responded, nodding his head in acquaintance. A tip of his Worn Gambler’s hat showed a triangular chunk taken out of it and a single feather stuck into the side. “Madam,” He directed towards me, bidding me a good day._

_“Mr. Morgan,” The man continued, “If you wouldn’t mind.” Making off towards the site of the source. Chimes rang through the street of Valentine from the nearby church’s bell, signaling it was another hour later in the day._

_“You’re gonna need another one of these.” I spoke up, finally, walking towards the pair and placing the combusted lead into Arthur’s hand. “I’m sure Dalton will have somethin’ like it lyin’ around.” I said, throwing my eyes towards the nearest store. “Grab that and you’ll be on your way.” I shifted back to the older man who has still not said his name. “I’ve got some apples here for your horses, they need the break too.” Passing the men, I undid my satchel as I glanced into the eye range of goods inside the wagon- scrounging for anything useful inside. Tonics and stimulants were cased in crates labelled Miracle Elixirs. The cowboy stepped onto the wooden deck and opened the shop’s door. An overhead bell chimed as the barrier slammed shut behind him._

_“What’re you sellin’ here, Sir?” I asked the gentleman while patting the Pinto’s face, knowing it would be unwise to try anything this close to the Sheriff’s station- as what I assumed to be deputies standing in front of the double windows, watching us work away._

_“Friend, it’s just a prototype- thus far!” He jolted with energy. “A work in progress, if you will! A curative and potent elixir to cure all diseases from Rheumatism to Lumbago! Sprains, aches, and pains all included to vanish after a sip of my tonics! Vitality, vigor, and superhuman enhancements peek with the more you drink!” He started to flair his hands as he pitched, as if he had memorized his speech. “You’ll have the ability to chew through steel, it can turn a man into a woman, and even have the art of the ever-famous eternal youth-“ He paused, theatrically. “Immortality.”_

_“Huh,” I huffed. “Say, what’s your name, Mister?” I asked, stepping up to the overjoyed merchant. Right at the time he was to introduce himself, our mutual friend reappeared with what was needed._

_“Here you are.” Arthur informed him of his return, getting to work on the wagon. Snapping the bolt into place, all we needed to do now was lift to put the wheel back into its hold. The mysterious man suggested the Arthur used his back in the hoisting and so Arthur suggested he throw back a few bottles of his horse-shit tonic and help. Suddenly, the job for two seemed just fine for the old-timer. A final pop and the caravan was fine to go._

_“Thank you, Mr. Morgan, you’re a gentleman and a man of great honor!” The man in his assumed mid-fifties yelled, hurrying over to shake Arthur’s hand._

_“Sure.” Morgan said._

_“And you, Miss-“ The man pointed to me, hesitantly. “So shocking to see a woman do such handy work. Thank you.” I couldn’t help but snicker at his insult inside of the compliment._

_“Best of luck to you and your horses.” I smiled, shaking his hand before wiping my forehead from it’s sweat- tracking a line of dirt and mud across it, unknowingly._

_We watched as he climbed into his seat and whipped his reigns._

_“Who are you?” I yelled to him before he rode off for good._

_“Nigel! A man of science, knowledge, and life! You’ll be seeing more of me, I assure you! Goodbye!” He hollered back, waving his presence farewell._

 

   Ellie finished replaying the meeting in her head right as she crossed over into the very same town. Passing the stockyard, she looked to the notorious stage noose- knowing what it represented, the looming and inevitable catch. It swayed with the wind, symbolizing the swingin’ that they'll all do sooner or later.

   Regardless, it was nice to be back on the original dirt roads that started this journey, seeing all the landmarks. Looking to her left, Ellie saw the red-trimmed and lead-barred window pane to the loft of Amos Levi’s Blacksmith & Farrier. She smiled once more to herself while reminiscing the scene of what took place that night in the stable, on that loft’s wooden and dingy floor. The same Bluetick Coonhound that broke it up with his barking stumbled over to Poppy’s feet, currently, waggin’ his tail. His bark was a rolling one, that carried into another. It snapped her back to reality. Ellie was stopped in front of the construction house, Poppy snorted in need of rest.

   Her boots hit the ground as she threw Poppy’s reigns over the hitch. An echo of piano tunes rang through the single street. She knew it’s source, and hadn’t been back to it since that day. Right after the stagecoach incident, Arthur asked to buy her a drink and that lead to another, and eventually to now. Ellie didn’t need to come back here anymore, here wasn’t home. He was.

   The night sky blared with stars shining and sparkling above. There was a warm glow from the streetlamps that lit up the road, allowing friends and neighbors to walk down the shop’s boards. Even with the pigswill, manure, and unclean citizens- there was a specialty in the fresh air. Nowhere else smelt and lived like Valentine.

   A gust of air huffed through her lungs as she stepped to the saloon doors. Cheers and clinking glasses smashed into my ears, it was crowded and Ellie already knew it. She passed the overhead “meals” sign, pushed the swinging door open, and skimmed the room.

   What I found twisted my stomach into a knotting rock. It wasn’t the grand staircase that was lined with women of the night, and it wasn’t the same belligerent, drunk trapper. It was what was hanging off the side of the bar, propped up on one elbow, tuggin’ on one of these whores.

   Javier and Bill lined each side of them. Javier was yellin’ over the music to the bartender to order another drink, and Williamson was trying to score his own. In between them sat Arthur and another girl, laced in each other’s arms. Arthur’s hand rest on her hip, and this nameless- and almost lifeless- woman had her hand buried along Arthur’s cheek, caressing it ever so softly. Ellie left it be until he planted one on her and that was it.

 _“Arthur Morgan!”_   She yelled, blowing past the table chairs.

 


	3. Chapter 3

   Arthur’s eyes swung towards the rocking saloon doors, seeing just who was calling his name. Javier jumped to his feet from his accompanied woman and rushed to Ellie’s side- dragging her out into the muddy streets before she blew. 

   _“Javier!”_  She screamed, annoyed with his no right to touch her but more importantly, the part where he was aiding in Arthur’s cheating.  _“Don’t-“_ She started, slapping the shit out of his chest until he let go.

 _“¡Ai, okay mija, por el amor de Dios!”_  He shouted back, dropping his hold while scrunching his face at how hard Ellie could hit.

   Meanwhile, Arthur sobered up and no matter how many shots of alcohol he had downed- it didn’t cover the amount of guilt he was feeling. For such a hard, stubborn, outlaw man he had no problem finding the fine line of right and wrong of this situation. 

   “I’ve got to get goin’, sweetheart.” He ended, kissing her cheek and saying goodbye.

   “Unbelievable!” Ellie shouted to the shutters of her hometown before hopping on Poppy’s back and kicking up sludge with every horseshoe stamp.

   The swinging doors opened a last time as Arthur barreled through them to catch her in time. At the sight of her Appaloosa’s speckled hind, he knew he was too late and that this was only going to get worse with every second he didn’t speak to her. He looked to Javier, throwing both arms up in a ‘what happened’ fashion in realization of him not explaining the purpose of that meeting to Ellie. A flustered scoff coughed from Arthur’s chest as he patted Isabel’s white blanket of skin, and shoved his feet through the stirrups- trying to catch up with her, nearly clipping the butcher’s stand.

   Mud flung up and through the air as Arthur pushed Isabel to a whole new pace. Whipping through the triangular intersections, he finally reached the train tracks and crooked electricity poles. Meeting the eight-or-so slats that connected the dirt trail to the metal lines, Arthur knew Ellie would ride along the more dangerous of the two. He raced the locomotive lines until he saw her- closer and closer to Horseshoe Overlook with each step.   

   _“Ellie!”_  Arthur shouted, shoving a spur into Isabel’s white coat. “God dammit, stop!” He tried again against her cold shoulder. He had to think fast, knowing this conversation couldn’t carry on into camp- there’d be no stopping her there. Arthur thought of his lasso but instantly knew it’d be too dangerous and silly. Kicking Isabel a final time, he matched her fight and held onto the reigns for dear life as he began to stand on the saddle.   

   Diving onto the back of Poppy, Arthur’s arms wrapped around Ellie’s body and threw her to the ground- smashing her into the crosshairs of the second intersection between rail and road. Both horses halted and whinnied at the commotion. A sharp, panging pain shot through Arthur’s shoulder blade on the connection it made with pointy rocks- he took the fall so she wouldn’t have to. 

   Crashing into the uninviting ground, Arthur rolled to his stomach to release the tension in his upper back. Spasms of electricity lightninged through his muscle fibers and he didn’t have to pay a doctor to know he had been badly injured. 

   “What  _the fuck_  is wrong with you!” Ellie shouted from the dust, having her brain just rocked. She sat up to brush off the dirt indents and collected her ivory hat. 

   “You wouldn’t listen to me, woman!” He yelled back, cradling his beating in his hold. Arthur’s words were so loud, and his body had hurt so bad- he missed the rumbling vibrations sent through the metal line work in the ground. Flared and fueled by anger at a simple miscommunication- Arthur sat up and couldn’t lower his voice to save his life. Ellie was already up and on her feet, whistling shortly to Poppy.

   “Don’t you get on that damn horse!” He continued, pointing south with annoyance in himself- he understood what it had looked like, and knew why she wouldn’t like that. His anger brewed from how easily it could have been avoided if Javier had just told her- of if she just asked- and at how his muscle had just torn and balled up into the shape of a golf ball. 

   “Or what, Arthur!” Ellie yelled back, throwing Poppy’s leather reigns from her hand and walking right up to his face. Her cheeks turned a pink shade and her signature vein that ran from her chin up and across her forehead began to swell.

   “Listen to me!” He tried again, this time grabbing a hold of her left arm- clenching down a little too hard.

   A split second later, Ellie’s mean right hook beat against Arthur’s bridge- bloodying his nostrils on impact. Executing the full swing, Ellie’s fist punched towards the ground and she immediately retracted it to shake away the pain while Arthur covered his snorting bubbles of blood.

   Holding his head back, he placed his pointer and thumb prints, shakingly, up and down his nose. Each sniffle he made and set he attempted, a crack crunched where she had separated his cartilage from his bone. All he could hear was the grinding in his eardrums, unaware of the unexpected.

   “Arthur!“ Ellie whined, realizing just how hard she had hit him. She was angry, sure, and had already two too many hands touch her for the day, but she never intended to strike him. “Arthur, I’m-“ Ellie cried in a desperate apology.

   His free hand waved a halting signal, telling her to stop and give him a minute. Rattling breaths breathed through his nose as he tried to see if he could exhale safety, each time a river of red swam from his holes.

   Abruptly, a steam trumpet screeched through the land and a repetitive track conjuncture sang as the wheels turned on the railway. Rumbling shook the casting they stood on.

   “Get off the track, Ellie.” Arthur said softly, doubling over to sneeze out the excess snot and cells from his sinus chambers. Still annoyed with Arthur’s actions, Ellie crossed her arms and stamped her foot to prove she wouldn’t move.

   “Get off the tracks, Ellie!” He shrieked as an ebony and charcoal black engine rolled it’s way into sight. A second round of adrenaline dumped his kidneys as he realized just how goddamn stubborn she could be. 

   “Oh, go to hell!” Ellie spat, forgetting how she felt for fighting him- remembering just how it feels to have a man hold her, sure, that wasn’t anything new.  _But to cheat on her?_

   “One minute more, and I’ll see you there!” Arthur barked back- jabbing his pointer at the fast-paced train that picked up speed as it neared. A blasting horn harmed her hearing as the conductor blew the whistle, furious with her little stunt she was pulling. Chugs from the tracks rang in her eardrums as she stepped off at the last second.

   “Are you crazy!” Arthur managed to screech over the passing commotion. Passengers watched on, their faces flew by. “Are you  _actually_ crazy?” Arthur seethed now, not angry with being hit- not angry with her not listening- but  _pissed_  at how she was acting like a child over a fight. One punch, two punches- he didn’t care, she could beat him all she wanted to if it meant she stayed alive in his arms. Arthur grabbed both of her limbs and shook her in a tight clasp.

   “Ellie!” He yelled over the repetitive chugs of the mechanics, waking her up and jolting her back and forth in disappointment. _“It was nothin’!”_  He screamed and she could see the tip of his tongue touch his teeth in assurance.  _“She didn’t mean nothin’!”_ Arthur continued, drips of crimson dribbled from his nose as the train passed completely. 

   “It was a set up.” He said, stopping himself from rocking her anymore. They stood still and silent for a second, realizing just how fast, how wrong this went. “Dutch _needed_  information.” He spoke, slinging his hand in an outward direction. “She was with Cornwall, and we needed to know..” He looked back to her. “I wasn’t gonna let Bill do it!” He yelled again, unsure whether it was pitched at her or his own foolish mistake. 

   Guilt swarmed Ellie’s body as she felt bad for assuming- and even worse for assaulting. Tension relieved itself from her neck and her shoulders dropped from a scary stance- she felt safe again, sorry for the cause of this mess. 

   A reflecting twinkle in Arthur’s eyes glimmered as he looked down to her, let down with her wild thoughts and accusations- but understanding what sparked them. Nothing felt more right in the world than to just kiss her- and so he did. Slowly, as if he needed permission, Arthur started with a peck. His hands traveled from her shoulders up into her hair, tangling in her bright blonde locks like a sailor lost at sea. Shortly, he was cupping and grasping anything he could of hers. He hoisted her onto his hip and backed her into the nearby treeline for privacy- ramming her spine into a tree trunk. Bark etched carvings into her back as she ground down against the husks of the pine. Slipping inside, Arthur thrusts his frustrations into her.

 _“You think I’d ever leave you..”_ He groaned into Ellie’s ear as he fucked against the arbor before spilling his seed inside.

    “Come over here.” Ellie sang out to Jack, who watched on as she did her daily routine of feeding the chickens. He tensed each time a bird ran across his way. 

   “No, thank you.” He waved with his usual politeness. Such a sweet kid, that one. So pure and innocent still, even surrounded by such chaos. 

   “Boy, didn’t your mama tell you to-” was all Ellie could get out before his feet started to step, Ellie stopped herself from putting the fear of Abigail’s wrath in him anymore than it already was- and quite frankly, in all of us. 

   “Yes ma’am.” Jack obliged, tossing the dug up clovers and weeds from his hands to the ground before swiping his hands across his pant legs.

   “What’s the matter with you?” Ellie asked as she smiled at how cute and shy he was, scared of silly ol’ flocks of feathers. She pinched his cheek in a quick jabbing attempt to make him smile, too. 

   “They peck!” Jack looked up to her and away from the herd, letting his guard down since he had first arrived. He spoke with confusion, as if he were informing Ellie of the evilness that lie at the beaks of the birds for the first time being.

   “Not if you know what you’re doin’.” Ellie assured. “Here, watch.” She said, reaching for an egg below a sitting hen. Easy as ever, no harm was done. Jack’s eyes lit up with amazement, the same way they do when Josiah shows him a magic trick. A light bulb went off inside her head.

   “Can I show you somethin’?” She spoke, swinging the brown shelled oval his way. Jack’s chin nodded up and down in agreeance, unsure of what he was getting into- but sure to be safe in Ellie’s company. “Come with me.” She smiled.

   Minutes passed and Ellie had set up a half-full cauldron of water to boil over an open flame. She squatted her knees and bent down to let him get a good look of what she was doing. Bubbles started to form and pop at the surface of the water, letting her know it was ready.

   “We’re gonna boil some eggs.” Ellie told Jack as his eyes widened with curiosity. She gave him a second to speak up on if he were familiar with the matter, but with silence came understanding. “Alright, buddy,” She said, snapping out of the disappointment phase- annoyed with him having two damn good parents and people who could be teaching him the ways of the world. 

   “You gotta let the water boil, tells you it’s hot enough.” Ellie pointed to the pot and checked to see if he were following along. A simple nod was enough for her. “Then, you can go ask uncle Lenny for his pocket watch.” Jack’s forehead shivered in surprise. “Run along, now.” Ellie ordered, tossing her head in Lenny’s way. Lenny sat shuffling a deck of cards at a table when Jack asked him for his belongings. Looking in the direction Jack pointed, Ellie waved to Lenny. Returning the favor, Lenny reached for his prized piece and handed it to the boy. 

   Pattering footprints beat against the dirt as Jack ran over in excitement and placed the silver in Ellie’s hands. 

   “Do you know how to tell time?” Ellie asked, clueless to what children know at certain ages.

   “What’s that?” Jack asked. 

   “Do you know how to read?” She tried again.

    _“Mhm-mhm.”_ Jack pursed his lips shut and shook his head in denial, he swayed his arms to occupy himself. “Uncle Hosea is helping me.” 

   Ellie sighed in struggle, now seeing this was a lost cause. She tucked the clock in her pocket to return later. 

   “Just watch then.” Ellie whispered in compromise with herself, not giving this up. Jack took a seat and crossed his legs Indian style. Ellie plopped three or four eggs into the water, using one of Pearson’s cast iron ladles to lower them carefully to ensure that they didn’t crack on connection. “If they break, they’re bad.” She said, looking over to Jack. “Now we wait.” Ellie laughed, mimicking Jack’s sitting style next to him.

   Ten minutes time moved along quickly as they talked about the books he longed for, the brands of chocolate that were his favorite, and the knickknacks that Uncle Arthur brought back to him. She offered to check the food.

   Pulling them up, one by one, Ellie tossed the eggs into a second bowl of cool water, sloshing them around and cracking their shellsides. Rattling them harshly, breaks formed all over the surfaces and she knew they were good to go. 

   “Gotta be careful, they can still be hot.” She instructed, dipping her fingertips into the pail and picking an egg. “Now you gotta peel ‘em. Take one.” Ellie held out the pitcher and Jack was hesitant.

   What was left of her fingernails etched at the egg in a slight slant, pulling off the wrapping and persevering a squishy, fine white egg. Jack followed suit once he saw what she had done, and within seconds, Jack’s looked the same. 

   Happy with his accomplishment, he shoved the prize into Ellie’s face- waiting approval and praise. 

 _“Look!”_  He yelled, giddy with excitement. 

   “Good job!” Ellie matched his decibel. “Next part?” She asked and he was ready. 

   “Set it down, here.” She pointed to a flattened stone. The boiled blobs bounced off of one another, wobbling to find their right place. Ellie drew her side knife and held each oval still. “You gotta cut-” She started, slicing the line down the center. “Just like this, down the middle.” Splitting open, a non-runny yellow burst of color splayed itself into sight. 

   “Wow!” Jack said in amazement. 

   “One more thing!” Ellie said, rushing through the end to give him a taste of heaven. “A pinch of Pearson’s pepper..” She said to herself, twiddling her fingers from the black grains of spice. “.. and done!” Ellie exclaimed, clapping her hands twice to rid the leftover grounds. 

   “Try one!” She smiled, handing Jack the perfectly planned meal, happy with how invested he was with their project. 

   Ellie suddenly felt eyes on her back, turning to face who they belonged to. Arthur stood at the foot of their bed, arms crossed and propped weight on one boot. A single huff from his chest was a chuckle, he smirked at the scene. The brim of his hat barely skimmed the bridge of his broken nose. 

   “Mama!” Jack cried out in the background, dashing off to Abigail with bowl of newly-crafted creatives. “Mama!” He yelled again, rushing to show her his learning lesson. 

   Ellie never took her eyes off of Arthur. A small shutter of her lips showed she was weak- not knowing where they stood exactly. Arthur ducked his hat towards the tent, calling her over for a word. 

   Uncrossing her legs, Ellie felt guilt slip and sink into her stomach yet again. Flashes of fear crossed her brain, thoughts of him asking her to pack her things and go- thoughts of him.. not wanting her any longer.. 

   Arthur stood aside, uncovering a set of freshly picked flowers from this morning. Sitting on top of their bedside table, Violet Snowdrops rest peacefully- waiting to be held and cherished. Knowing they were her favorite, all fear fell from her form and was quickly replaced with warmth. He dropped his hands, picked up the bouquet, and pressed them against her own- offering them as if she had another choice but to accept. 

   “Look, I’m sorry, Ellie.” Arthur looked down to her in shame, disappointed in himself for the fight and then adding fuel to the fire. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


  The gilded, gifted tambourine from Trelawny slapped against Ellie’s thigh- shaking with every flick of her wrist as Javier strummed away on his acoustic chords. She was perfect, each rhythm followed flawlessly as the camp’s members nodded their heads and swigged their bottles of liquor. A slide of Javier’s fingers made the strings riff in an amusing pitch. He had just finished Diddle All Day when Ellie threw back a shot too many before changing the mood- awakening her inner courage.

_[“Felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxdOykEJSXIg&t=NzllN2JjYzZkYjViNzQ3ZjIyZGE3ZTdmNThiOGIxNzdhMDE5NjE2MyxLdXFQd1hMdw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0gcTP61v3nGbi1iBqJQAtw&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftwinrocks.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182469812218%2Fchapters-1-2-3-the-gilded-gifted&m=1) _   
_Pressure to break or retreat at every turn_   
_Facing the fear that the truth, I discovered_   
_No telling how, all these will work out_   
_But I’ve come to far to go back now”_

  Ellie sang out,  _shutting_ her eyes to  _feel_ the words.

_[“I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxdOykEJSXIg&t=NzllN2JjYzZkYjViNzQ3ZjIyZGE3ZTdmNThiOGIxNzdhMDE5NjE2MyxLdXFQd1hMdw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0gcTP61v3nGbi1iBqJQAtw&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftwinrocks.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182469812218%2Fchapters-1-2-3-the-gilded-gifted&m=1) _   
_And to find it cost me everything I have_   
_Well I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom_   
_And to find it, may take everything I have”_

  She finished strong before Javier took over. Ellie skipped around, slamming the instrument to her hand as the crew stomped their feet to the beat. Mary-Beth jumped to her heels and grabbed Ellie’s free hand in between tunes, swinging her around in song and dance.

 _[“I know all too well it don’t come easy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxdOykEJSXIg&t=NzllN2JjYzZkYjViNzQ3ZjIyZGE3ZTdmNThiOGIxNzdhMDE5NjE2MyxLdXFQd1hMdw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0gcTP61v3nGbi1iBqJQAtw&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftwinrocks.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182469812218%2Fchapters-1-2-3-the-gilded-gifted&m=1)_  
 _The chains of the world they seem to moving tight_  
 _I try to walk around if I’m stumbling so come.._  
_Trying to get up but the doubt is so strong_  
 _There’s gotta be a winning in my bones”_

  Javier soothed with his sweet voice, still sitting as he played the guitar. Ellie laughed and giggled with the gang of girls now, twirling in tumbling and sloppy circles, nearly missing her finishing duet with him. Ellie smiled the rest of her song out, still holding onto Mary-Beth with an alcohol induced euphoria of happiness and the rest of her friends partied the remainder of the night away. She looked up to find Arthur admiring her from the men’s table- taken with her talent of voice, disregarding whatever Dutch was saying to him.

   Strokes of sweetness and sweat swiped strands of Ellie’s stray hairs from her face as she lie on Arthur’s bare chest. A smoggy scent of burning firewood traveled into their newly renovated tarp- being that she had draped a few more sheets from the canvas for privacy earlier today. Her lips skimmed his hair as she planted a slightly wet kiss to his peck. Arthur’s palm cupped her cheekbone, trailing his thumb on the white lightning scar over Ellie’s eyebrow. 

   “How?” He asked, subtly, knowing that there was a reason why she’d never told him before now. 

   “Broken bottle.” She smiled, whispering of her past- her eyes dropped from his in shame. “’e threw it across the room, nearly caught my eye.” Ellie rested her chin into his crest. 

 _“Oliver?”_ Arthur said, defensively sitting up sternly- not that it would have mattered now. He propped his arm behind his head, making room for her to readjust on the single sided bed. Ellie shook her head. 

   “Oh,” Arthur realized, pausing in precaution not to push her anymore. 

   “It was before my mama.” She gave more than she should have. Arthur thought it was best if they talked about something else- knowing that drinking wasn’t a friend of Ellie’s. 

   “Still got the one Poppy gave me.” He chuckled, setting off a series of rises in his lungs as he laughed. Ellie thought back to the day- riding on the rear of Isabel as she wrapped her arms around Arthur’s waist, resting her cheek on his muscular back. Right on the ridge, they saw her through the red and orange sunburnt leaves of fall- the spotted leopard appaloosa mare, speckled with black dots on her white coat- like one of those dogs, just over sized. She gasped, and Arthur took note. Leaping down from his stirrups, he pulled his lasso from Isabel’s saddlebag and roped her in. Boy, did she tear him a new one- wild as ever. He finally got on her back and she drug him along the white and chipped fence, gashing open his leg through his jeans- required six stitches from the Valentine’s doctor, but it was well worth it for the love that Ellie has for that damn horse. 

   “Tell me about Isabel.” She sulked, whispering her words lowly not to wake anyone. “You buy her?” Ellie asked, eyes beaming with interest, propping herself up on her elbow.

   “Found her.” He said, scratching his forehead with his thumb nail as he brushed her shoulder with his other hand. “Went back up north to Adler Ranch to-” He paused, thinking of how to phrase it. “bury Jake.” Arthur continued. “From how she talks of him, it’s what he deserved. Grabbed their wedding photo, too.” Ellie listened to him, thinking of Sadie’s fallen husband and the stories of what happened that night. “Anyhow- she was standin’ there, in between the trees. Didn’t even see her at first.” Arthur said, thinking back all those weeks ago. “I spooked her, I guess. She matched the snow. Right off Lake Isabella. I liked the name.” He said, smiling to himself.  “Calmed her down and tied her to the back of a borrow, been with me ever since.” And just like that, Arthur’s mood changed from reminiscing to reserved- distancing himself with distraction from their conversation. 

    _“Hey,”_  Ellie said, scrunching her forehead in confusion at how he had just flipped- she sat to her butt, scooting down to the side. “What happened?” She asked, setting her hand to his lap. Arthur blinked and twisted his jawline once, ignoring the budge. “You’re keepin’ somethin’ from me.” Ellie accused, knowing not a day before they were down the drain over something like this. 

   “I did somethin’ today.’ Arthur confirmed, swinging his leg over the side of the cot to throw his face into his palms- splashing imaginary water into his face to snap out of it. “I’m not proud of it.” He kept at, and Ellie pulled back- a second wave of suspicion came over her stomach, thinking the worst. 

   “Strauss sent me to this poor soul- just wrapped up in the wrong time.” Arthur shook his head, kicking his boots off. “He didn’t have the money.” He finally looked up to Ellie, talking with his hands, explaining his driven deed. “Pathetic little fella, sure, but-” He stopped, grabbing Ellie’s hand in his own. Arthur clenched down, wrapping his fingers between hers- banning all thoughts of her being anything but what he mentioned next. “He had a  _wife,_ and  _a son.”_  Ellie’s nose tips flared as she sat in fear of his confession- not of him, but what he may have become- unknowing of his actions. “So I stopped.” Arthur ended. 

   “You’re not proud of that?” She fired back begging his pardon, insulted at his admission. 

   “I was a hard man..” Arthur rose his voice, snatching his hand from hers and stabbing into his chest with his pointer. “.. before I met you.” Heartache stung in her at his slander. “I wouldn’t have stopped!” Arthur yelled, speaking with such suffering at who he once was. “I wouldn’t have stopped.” He repeated, this time calmer. “I.. I didn’t want to stop, before.” Ellie sat silently, waiting to see if there was more. 

   “I’m not mad I didn’t keep from killin’ him, I’m mad that I went at all.” Arthur spoke into Ellie’s skin, leaning in to pull her into his arms. “We can live a different life, Ellie.” He said, kissing her temple with the sweet temptation still on his lips. “We’re more than _this-_ than money lendin’ and outlawin’.” Arthur promised as Ellie settled in between his knees, resting her back against his warmth.  _“His son, El,_  just watched me. And I-” He stopped talking, keeping in his true thoughts.  _“Thought of you.”_

   “Ride with me tomorrow, I want to go somewhere.” He asked, looking down to her before she agreed- pushing her pout into his, proud of the changes he’s made as a man. 


	5. Chapter 5

    Down and around the bend, they bid Karen farewell before passing the burnt down brush fire to their right. Crossing the river stream, a flock of geese flew over and cried out in warning- the ducks followed suit. The road trailed on, alongside the Dakota river- in the distance you could see [Bard’s Crossing](https://twinrocks.tumblr.com/post/182483054998/ellies-favorite-locations-5). Shortly, Arthur and Ellie were at Riggs Station before she got an idea of where they were going. Ellie remembered sometimes taking this path as a girl when her family would visit Levi and Valentine. 

   “Hey, we got somethin’ over here!” She heard a voice call out to a group.

   “Not a damn day..” Arthur said, huffing as he pulled his rifle from Isabel’s side- aiming at the four men who rode from the treeline. 

   “A drink for the O’driscoll who kills this cocksucker!” A man hooped and hollered.

   “Take the girl alive, we can have some real fun with her, boys!” The leader laughed in a tangy, southern voice, right before Arthur put a hole in between his eyes. Blood splattered against the remaining three figures and Poppy reared in the commotion as Arthur’s gun discharged next to her ear- throwing Ellie higher in the air. A bullet hit her arm as Arthur took out two more. She screamed in agony, drawing her Cattleman and laying two shots into the last outlaw’s chest- dropping him from his horse. 

   “Ellie!” Arthur yelled, unable to look at her as he was still skimming the wooded area. 

   “I’m fine!” She responded, grabbing onto her wounded limb as blood stained her favorite flowered shirt.  _“Shit,”_ She thought. 

   “We’re almost there.” He said, jumping from Isabel to see her injury. “It’s still in there.” Arthur noticed how it wasn’t dumping buckets and she was alright regardless. “We need to get you to a doctor.” He gruffed, disappointed with the wrench that had been thrown into his plan, how she had gotten hurt, and how he constantly has to deal with these assholes.

   Picking up the pace, the trees turned into more piney than anything else- towering over the roads and creating a canopy. They rode right into the town before either one of them realized they were there.  _[Strawberry](https://twinrocks.tumblr.com/post/182484805968/ellies-favorite-locations-6)_ , the overhead arch read. 

   “Arthur,” Ellie stopped him. “We don’t need a doctor, the less people who know we’re here, the better.” She insisted, pulling a scarf from her saddlebag and throwing it around her neck and shoulder to cover her site. “What are we even doing here?” She asked, finally seeing the town for what it was. 

   “Just wait outside.” Arthur told her, hitching his Arabian to the post and trough before heading inside of the hotel. It had been renovated- she could tell- since the last time she had been here, and suddenly a rush of nostalgia punched her gut. 

   “I need a room.” Arthur said, passing the stuffed grizzly and cobblestone fireplace to speak to the clerk who reminded him of Josiah. The exchange was made and Arthur went on his way up the detailed and hand-carved wooden stairs. _3_  his room key read. He opened the door and was greeted by a cozy coat of red paint on the walls, matching with the same hue of drapes. Arthur hung his jacket and gun belt on the coat rack, flipped on the fireplace, and sat his hat on the chest at the foot of the bed. Pleased with the quarters, he went to find Ellie. 

   Arthur’s eyes met dusking sunlight, Poppy and Isabel, but not his lady. Across the road was a supplies general store, and he could see her bright blonde locks through the window pane. Frustrated with her not listening a day in her life, the cowboy tracked through the mud and flung open the shop’s door. 

   “Apparently those Blackwater robbers are still on the lose, miss.” The owner said to Ellie who was now wrapping the back of her scarf up and over her hair to hide her identity. 

    _“My, my,_  is that so?” She said in a sweet and silky tone, dumbing herself down with innocence and charm to coo the man into her weaved web, setting the supplies on the counter. Arthur saw that she was onto something and turned to the shelves, picking up cans of ground coffee, a bottle of whiskey, and a cigar for later. Making his way to the opposite side for canned peaches and strawberries, he heard the clerk speak up again.

   “A lady like you needs protectin’,” Arthur chuckled to himself at the sexist and silly claim- knowing damn well Ellie could hold her own. “With all these outlaws runnin’ around, who knows what could happen to the likes of you.” He continued. Ellie shoved the gatherings ahead in a passive-aggressive manner with a smile on her face, ready to leave. The man with slicked back hair and glasses rested his hand on top of hers as she touched the silver medical scissors and bandages. “So pretty..” He added, uncomfortably. Arthur stepped up and dumped his collection on top of the pile. “Think the little lady’s got it.” He interrupted with a sly smile, nodding to the guy that he’d cover all costs. The tender handed Arthur his change and bag of goods. Throwing his back into the door, he opened it for Ellie. 

   “Start callin’ you somethin’ like _Clara_  when you use that voice on people.” Arthur said as they smiled at each other, him holding the paper sack to his chest. 

   “You like it?’ She asked, switching back to her normal tone.

   “Keeps us outta trouble.” He laughed, crossing the way to the porch of the lodge and pushed the entrance open for her. The manager welcomed him back and wished them well. Ellie followed Arthur up the steps and into the upstairs magenta living room. He set the bag to the coffee table and fiddled for the key. Unlocking the door, he stood aside so she could see. 

   Ellie gasped in amazement, appalled at how much thought Arthur had invested into this trip- seeing how stunning the room was. A big, beautiful bed with an eggplant colored comforter sat catty-cornered in the center of the room. The night sky has just fallen and Ellie couldn’t help but rush to the private balcony attached to their rental to gaze upon the shining stars. To the left and right of her stance were flower baskets hanging off the sides of the windows, and in front of her was the town’s busy. Wagons mowed down the mud tracks and she could hear the water running underneath the nearby bridge as a man played his harmonica. 

    “Oh, Arthur..” She said, stunned at him as he rested against the doorway- admiring her excitement. The tint of the glowing sunblooming oil lamps helped set the mood. “You’ve..” She tried, and for the first time in forever she was speechless. Ellie knew the best terms of affection was just to wrap her arms around him and kiss him on the lowly-lit deck. Arthur hugged back and caused her to wince out in pain, remembering the bullet wound through the starstruck haze. 

   “Go lay your stuff out on the bed,” He tilted towards the inside room. “I’ll have someone run you a bath.” Arthur offered, kissing her forehead before going back to the front desk. Ellie pulled the bundling bunch of stuff from the haul and picked out the hemostat-like scissors and took a swig of Arthur’s whiskey. Her face soured at the burn that she could never get used to- unsure of how people can stand this shit- she downed half of the glass before dumping the rest on the end of the silver and set it to the dresser. Pulling her silky scarf from her neck, she tied it around her upper arm like a tourniquet before lighting a match at the end of her boot to blaze the lingering liquor from the ends of the blades in an attempt to sterilize. Thank God in heaven above that Arthur came back just in time to stop her from making a stubborn mistake. 

   “Stop.” He warned, shaking his head. “Sit down.” Arthur smiled at her foolishness, knowing she’d pass out and hit the floor the second that slit hit her shirt. Arthur knew how painful and unpleasant this was about to be, and tried his best to be gentle- his fingers traced the buttons on her blouse and slowly undid them in an almost sensual manner. Lifting the fabric over her body, Arthur’s eyes met just how bad it was- not even a hour or two and her skin around the circle was swollen and raised, growing closer to the chance of being septic with each turning tick of time. “Bite this.” He said, handing her the ruined and ruffled shirt to ball up into her mouth. Ellie’s teeth clenched and she could feel her skin radiate a warmth- unsure of it being from the booze or bullet. Arthur nodded his head at her, asking if she were ready and she mirrored him- grabbing onto his forearm for dear life. 

   Lavender bubbles soaped and suddzed on[ Ellie’s ](https://twinrocks.tumblr.com/post/182512788253/elizabeth-ellie-daniels-aesthetics-trips)bare body. The back of her hair rest against the copper-toned tub. A setting tray provided a glass of their finest wine and bathing essentials, and an oil lamp in reach set off an orange luminescence. Spa-like music played lowly to ease her mind from the numbed pain in her arm, with the alcohol wearing off.

   Two knocks on the door and Arthur’s voice spoke up, asking if he could step inside. She agreed and sank low enough just to cover her breasts in case of lurking guests behind his body. He quickly shut the barrier behind him and asked if she needed anything, happy to see her so relaxed- knowing that this trip was finally turning into what it was meant to be all along.

   “No, thank you.” Ellie smiled to Arthur, lifting her able arm to put her palm to her cheek in an adoring way. Arthur nodded and reached for the doorknob when Ellie said something again. “Wait,” She whimpered, cozy in the warmth of simmering, steamy waters and fresh aroma. “Get in.” Ellie said in whisper so low that it was seductive enough for him, not even needing when she sat up to show him the foam that glistened and dissolved on her nipples.

   Arthur ran his tongue along the gums of his bottom lip before scoffing in a laugh, knowing she was so troublingly tempting- how he couldn’t tell her no.

   With each slide she made up his shaft, water sloshed against Arthur’s abdomen and over the sides of the tub. Never breaking eye contact, he watched her face bind up in different sensations of sex while his neck cradled against the tin. Growls and groans pulled from his lungs as he tired to remember the last time he ever felt this good. One hand on the rim and the other trailing water streams up her stomach, Ellie’s hand reached her damp locks before moaning out in pleasured sighs- right at the time a second set of raps beat against the door. 

   “Need a hand in there, handsome?” A feminine voice called from the other side of the room, stopping Ellie in her tracks and pulling Arthur’s mind back to reality. “I can give you an extra scrub,  _anywhere.”_ The maiden offered and Ellie raised her hips again, ignoring the woman’s presence and how she might hear him cry out if she didn’t stop. Arthur’s hands jolted to her hips, slamming them still onto his pelvis. 

   “Nah, I’m alright!” Arthur groaned through the moment with eyes closed as Ellie giggled to herself- seeing such a strong man fight off his urges long enough to reply. Like his, Ellie’s grasp clung to Arthur’s cheeks as she kissed him between her smiles- happy with her life, happy with her love, and happy with this very moment. 

    _Six_ , Arthur’s pocket watch read- the crack of dawn. Fast asleep, Arthur kissed Ellie’s scarred forehead in thoughts of last night and what he’s about to do before grabbing his gun belt and bandolier and heading through the hotel’s doors, in between the valleying boulder rocks on the bottom road of Strawberry. Just over the hill, he saw it. 

   _“Used to horse farm, never took it up until Levi taught me to. Just outside Strawberry, still in view.”_  Arthur remembered Ellie telling him a while back. 

   A corral of horses, all five lying down was in his view. With them was a stable with red accents- and two doors that had giant x’s on them. Arthur got down from Isabel and stopped in front of the building. His heart could only imagine what went on behind these doors, these are those- he looked to the shack, and then the house, as he turned to face them. A single, dead tree stood surely fifty feet tall- symbolic for the household. 

   “Howdy,” A man stood, saying, pitching his tool to the workbench- dressed in green slacks with tan suspenders. “Little early this mornin’. Lookin’ to trade in that horse?” He asked with his toboggan almost pulled all the way over his eyes. Foggy breath aired from his lips against the bittering coldness of the morning’s temperature. 

   “Nah,” Arthur smiled, thinking carefully of his next option of choices as he pointed out every potential weapon, counting the horseshoe tack tools and pitchforks. “You mister Daniels?” He asked, politely, setting both hands to his gun belt buckle.

   “Who’s askin’?” The stable master grew defensive, tightening his chest.  

   Arthur lunged before he knew it, throwing one hand into the unbuttoned collar of the figure and another into the grip of his gun before shoving the end into his throat.

   “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t paint these walls.” Arthur ordered, happy with the fact that his workers hadn’t shown up for labor yet, leaving them completely alone. _“One!”_ He yelled, cocking the hammer, seething with imagination of what cruel things this worm excuse of a man was capable of. 

    _“What’s the meanin’ of this, mister!”_  Kent cried out, wallowing in Arthur’s hold as he so desperately tried to understand. Arthur threw Kent into the fresh and wet mud and manure mixture.  _“Please, sir!”_  He screamed in mercy at the hands of the beholder.

   “She wouldn’t want this- and lucky for you, I love that woman more than anythin’ else in this world.” Arthur confessed, still having her father stare down the barrel of his revolver. 

    _“Who!”_  Kent question in a squeal. “I haven’t taken a lover in years, whoever you’re talkin’ about- I- I- I don’t-” Ellie’s father stuttered. Arthur fired a round into the dirt beside him to shut his mouth, speaking on Ellie’s mother. He saw that the man had no idea of who he was referring. 

   “She talks about you, you know.” Arthur’s annoyed voice crawled out from his core and he pulled the piece back once more to let a second round file into the chamber. Kent started to scramble his words. “Wakes up crying sometimes, even.” Arthur started to see realization surface her daddy’s face as he wallowed in shit- right where he belonged. “I hope that eats at you.” Arthur finalized, sliding his pistol into his holster before spitting at Kent’s feet, saddling up on Isabel and riding off. 

   A glob of hair pomade Arthur found in the drawer stuck against his finger’s skin. Flinging off the access, he tried to run it through his hair in a sweet way before ruffling it out quickly as Ellie came through the room’s door. He tugged a single time on his jacket collar and smiled into the mirror, nervously. 

   “Mornin’.” She said to him, kissing his cheek before realizing he was all dressed up. “Well, don’t you look nice!” Ellie yelled, giddy, and stepping back to take in a long look from his head to toes. “Is this..” She asked, touching the tips of his hair before rubbing her fingerprints together.  _“.. pomade?”_  She giggled, mocking him slightly. Arthur swatted her hand away and hushed her. 

   “Come on.” he said, throwing his hunting jacket over his white French dress shirt- feeling for something in the pocket. 

   Passing the jail on the back of Isabel, Ellie admired the bushels of Purple Salvia and wondered where they were going. Through the second arch, Arthur took a right and rode through towering trees until he came to a stop passed the bend of boulders and cliff overlooks. In the distance you could see snow caps on the mountain ridges and hear the train on the nearby track.  _[Lenora View](https://twinrocks.tumblr.com/post/182484809523/ellies-favorite-locations-7)_ , she saw marked on his map in cursive. 

   Ellie’s eyes looked up to gaze upon the small structure of a cornflower blue shaded set of shutter boards. Confused, but trusting, she watched Arthur climb down and offer his hand to help her. He sat her to her feet and held her hand as he started up the hill. Haybales to the left, Arthur took a step up the stairs and stopped in front of the white painted door. Ellie’s heart began to race and adrenaline dumped to her kidneys, she had no idea what he was doing. 

   _“El,”_  Arthur began, “I know we’ve only had months.” She let him speak, knowing this wasn’t like him and a one time thing. “And months is all we may have left.” He paused, looking away and pulling his hand from hers to pick at his pocket. “But  _this.._  this can be a fresh start.” He said, scanning the grounds of the homestead. From laundry lines, to the rain-washed gulley, and the fence posts on the left- Arthur saw the place for what it could be. An elk moose called from the forest and it rang through the land. “We could put some chickens in the back, plant some fruit in the front, and sell the make to town.” He smiled at the idea. 

   “It’s perfect, Elizabeth. Not too hot, not too cold. We could make it work-  _get out for good.”_  Arthur proposed, stating the facts of a better life at their fingertips- no longer it being a daydream they discuss before bed, or an extra buck they save for an illusion. It was  _real,_  and it was  _here._  “I’ been talkin’ to the bank. We can do  _this.”_ Arthur stopped at, waiting for Ellie to take it all in. Afraid of it being too much, too fast, Arthur fumbled his fingers on the gem in his pocket. “I have this for you.” He boldly went ahead anyway, knowing he was laying it all out on the line. A tiny, golden circle was pulled from his pocket- in the center sat a small ruby jewel that shined in the sunlight. Ellie’s eyes lit up and jaw dropped at the sight. 

   “Marry me.” Arthur said. 


End file.
